


'Tis The Season

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ready for some Christmas Shopping. Unfortunately, his plans are interupted by some bad news. </p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day 6. Prompt: Christmas Shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis The Season

Stiles roamed the mall aimlessly, not really stopping in any place for long. He hate Christmas shopping. He would walk for hours but still never really find thing he wanted to gift.

He had to buy something for his dad, of course, as well as Scott and Melissa. This year he also intended to buy presents for Lydia, Malia and Derek. Derek was proving to be the most difficult. As much as he wanted to, he didn't really know the guy. But Derek had been a mentor to Scott when he first became a werewolf, and was helping him now with Liam, so Stiles figured it was the least he could do. 

After two hours at the mall, he'd managed to find a tie and cuffing set for his dad, a necklace for Melissa, and a video game that Scott had been wanting for a while. He was admiring a faux-fur jacket that he though Malia might like when his phone started to buzz.

"Go for Sties," he said, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Stiles, where are you? Are you safe?" It was his dad.

"Yeah, I'm just at the mall, why?"

"Liam was attacked. It looks like some hunters are in town. They ambushed him while he was out for a run and shot him with some wolfs bane."

"Oh my god, is he ok?"

"A bit shaken up, but nothing he can't heal. He managed to get to Derek's place, so Scott and Derek scared them off. But Stiles..." He paused. Stiles could tell thing was wrong.

"Dad, what is it? What's happened?"

"We can't find Malia. Liam says she wasn't with him, and Scott couldn't smell her anywhere, but she hasn't answered her cell, and no one has seen her since yesterday."

Stiles felt the blood drain from his face. His heart began to race and he nearly dropped the phone. 

"Stiles? Stiles, are you there?"

"Y-yeah, dad, I'm here."

"Get to Scott's house. We're going to re-group and figure out our next move."

"I'll be there."

He left the jacket where he found it.


End file.
